


Todesküsse

by operahousehomicide



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide
Summary: Rudolf calls for Tod as per usual. Tod shirks his duty for kisses. It is routine.





	Todesküsse

**Author's Note:**

> tods kisses do not kill without consent or intent

Rudolf can sense Tod behind him before his companion steps out of the shadows, as he has become accustomed to his presence. His pen does not stop upon the page on which he writes, and two cool hands alight upon his shoulders. Rudolf’s hand stumbles, a letter scrawled with some lack of coordination, then steadies and continues. Tod does not startle him, but the sudden temperature drop radiating from his shoulders sends a shudder down his spine.

“You called, mein prinzen?” Tod murmurs, stooping to nuzzle his nose at the hollow of where Rudolf’s ear meets his jaw.

“Mm,” Rudolf answers, offering no more than a grunt in response.

“Mm.” Tod agrees as he starts to lay soft hints of kisses down the column of Rudolf’s neck.

Rudolf rolls his shoulders, tilts his head just slightly. His neck cracks a little. Tod’s thumbs shift on the plane of Rudolf’s shoulder blades, then dig in. He works the knots from the prince’s back, simultaneously finding a place he deems suitable at Rudolf’s pulsepoint and sucking up a mark there.

The prince’s hand comes to a stop on his page. Tod’s mouth is distractingly insistent. Rudolf sighs through his nose, sets his pen down, lifts a hand in Tod’s general direction. Tod takes it, his free hand grazing over Rudolf’s shoulder and setting upon Rudolf’s cheek. He turns Rudolf, leans against the desk, invades his personal space.

They greet each other as they always do, Tod kissing at the corner of Rudolf’s mouth before sinking a hand into the feathery hair at the nape of Rudolf’s neck, pulling him into a proper kiss. The prince lifts a hand to Tod’s face, wraps it around the back of his neck, guides him closer. The kiss deepens. Rudolf runs his tongue along Tod’s bottom lip, and Tod responds compliantly, parting his lips for the prince, doing as he wishes.

Tod ends up sinking to his knees before Rudolf, the kiss having dragged on long enough for his muscles to complain, having been held in the same position for so long, regardless of his identity as the literal embodiment of Death. Rudolf inclines his head, follows, reaches to rest his other hand on Tod’s back. Death shifts forward, in between Rudolf’s knees, relishes in the way the prince’s heat washes over him. His arms have wound around Rudolf’s neck, and the two of them are arranged rather awkwardly with Rudolf leaning over him, but that is forgotten as the prince deepens the kiss further by biting into Tod’s lip.

Rudolf’s mouth is spectacularly hot in comparison to Tod’s, and Tod bites him back, playfully, just a nip. The prince smirks, parts from the kiss, leans back. Tod settles onto his heels, coat in a long pool behind him. Rudolf scoots back a little in his desk chair, pats his knee. Tod rises, in one fluid movement, from the floor, and eases into Rudolf’s lap, straddling him comfortably. They sit this way a lot, Tod draped over Rudolf and Rudolf working around him. The heat engulfing him is as overwhelming as always, and Tod revels in it for a moment, burying his face in Rudolf’s neck and breathing him in.

The prince runs his hands up the velvet suitback of Tod’s coat, embeds a hand in Tod’s hair and rests the other on his shoulder. Tod nuzzles against his throat for a moment, and when Rudolf gently tugs his hair, tilting his head up, he eagerly accepts another kiss. Rudolf kisses as though he has something to prove, and Tod lets him. He always lets him, always performs the same dance, reacts as the prince desires.

He locks his elbows, lounges against Rudolf’s chest, hooks one finger in the prince’s suspenders and runs his nail lightly up from Rudolf’s waistband to the crest of his shoulder, then down again. Rudolf’s grip in his hair tightens, draws Tod closer. He becomes more voracious, bites harder, breaks away for air less often. Tod squeezes his thighs against Rudolf’s, giving a lazily roll of his hips, and to his chagrin, the prince pulls out of the kiss with a pointed sigh. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and Tod raises an eyebrow.

“Busy?” He suggests, and Rudolf’s eyes fix dryly upon him.

“Ja.” He sharp tone clearly insinuates he would prefer to not be busy, and Tod smiles, returning to his position against Rudolf’s neck, his nose against the prince’s pulsepoint.

Rudolf strokes his hand through Tod’s hair a little more, than picks up his pen and returns to his writing. He moves around Tod, one hand remaining on the small of Death’s back unless he requires its use to turn a page or something. They sit silently this way until the sun has begun to set and Rudolf has to light an oil lamp.

Tod hasn’t moved much, but slips a hand into a pocket on the inside of Rudolf’s coat, fetching his matchbook for him when requested. He hands it off absentmindedly, having gotten comfortable in his place in Rudolf’s lap and preferring to move the least amount possible. Rudolf lights the lamp, traces the shadows on Tod’s high cheek bones, and offers him a short kiss. When he tries to return to his work, Tod ignores his efforts and follows him into another kiss.

Rudolf smiles into it faintly, gently pushes Tod away, tries to focus on his work. Distantly, Tod calculates the responsibilities stacking up against him, and sighs. He draws Rudolf into another kiss, then makes to stand.

“Do you have to go?” The prince always asks this, and Tod always answers,

“Ja, I have to go. I will come back when you call me.”

Rudolf frowns. “I know.” He says, regardless, watching as Tod stretches.

Tod leans down, kisses Rudolf to placate him. “I can come back tonight, if you want.”

Rudolf doesn’t need to nod for Tod to know his presence is wanted. He smiles, nuzzles the tip of his nose to Rudolf’s, then takes three steps back into the shadows and fades from the realm his prince occupies.  


End file.
